El usurpador de mi corazón
by KiharaAkane26
Summary: Esa misma tarde, desde la esquina opuesta mirando mi especial lugar, donde aquella aberración humana bebía tranquilamente rodeado de pervertidas, que le tocaban, le susurraban, algo surgió en mi interior. -¿Todavía sigues con eso, Sakura? - ¿Ino?


Aquí os dejo un oneshot sasusaku subido con mi mismo nombre a , wattpad y a mi blog personal. Contenido adulto.

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-san.

Espero que os guste :D

 _"Y ahí estaba de nuevo el usurpador de mi lugar favorito de esa cafetería. Su presencia revolucionaba. Cualquier leve movimiento que aquel adonis hiciera era fotografiado al instante. La cafetería se había convertido en un circo con semejante espectáculo. Atrás quedaron esos días de tranquilidad, de relajación, tomándome un simple capuchino, sin ninguna loca con las hormonas desatadas chillando obscenidades._

 _Daba igual la hora a la que acudiese a por esa bebida tan sublime, él ya estaba allí. Seguramente, esperando a su próxima víctima, o simplemente para dar por culo. Lo más seguro es que quisiera dar por culo. Darme por culo a mí._

 _Esa misma tarde, desde la esquina opuesta mirando mi especial lugar, donde aquella aberración humana bebía tranquilamente rodeado de pervertidas, que le tocaban, le susurraban, algo surgió en mi interior. De repente, sentí como mis más profundos y oscuros sentimientos me llamaban. Percibí como sonreía sádicamente. Como sus ojos negros como el carbón destelleaban, y me observaban profundamente. Me sentí desfallecer._

 _Mi cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo a los encantos de aquel demonio. Mis piernas por sí solas habían decidido llevarme ante él. Me sentí su presa. Sumisa ante aquella mirada depredadora. Como una verdadera idiota me quedé parada enfrente de él. Nuestros ojos conectaron rápidamente. Negro contra jade. Y con suma rapidez y sin importarle que hubiera gente a mi alrededor, estampó con furia sus labios contra los míos. Boquiabierta, me mordió para profundizar aún más el beso. Me fue echando sobre la mesa, despojándome del suéter..."_

 _-_ _ **¿**_ **Todavía sigues con eso, Sakura?**

\- **¿Ino?**

- **Pensé que tus pensamientos más morbosos ya habían acabado tras disfrutar semejante adonis**. Suspiré cansada. Ino ya daba por hecho cosas que no eran.

- **No pasó nada.** Me miró con cara de pocos amigos. **Ino, no pude hacerlo.** **Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta, ni que existo.**

\- **Oh, vamos. Claro que puedes. Desata tus armas de mujer. Conviértete en esa mujer de tu historia**. Reí ante sus ocurrencias. Eso sería imposible.

Mi vida se había ido complicando por momentos. El chico del cual estaba enamorada era un tipo distante, misterioso, muy ordenado y directo. Lo conocía desde primaria. Amigo del incansable Naruto, el rubio que dejó de seguirme para empezar una historia con la dulce e inocente Hyuuga Hinata. Era consciente de que no había tenido novia, sí chicas, pero no pasaba más de una noche con ellas. Como tonta, recordé la novela erótica de mi escritora favorita, Jodi Ellen Malpas. Era como Millert Hart. Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería, y cómo él quería. Y todo con esa arrogancia, ego y orgullo que su malditamente bien formado cuerpo transmitía. Al menos él no era un chico de compañía. Era peor.

En los últimos años, mi madre fue dando bandazos de un lado a otro, perdiéndose en la vida, sin saber qué hacer, y a mí detrás de ella como una loca porque no se decidía con nada. En 19 años de mi vida, he cambiado de casa unas 10 veces, 5 padres diferentes, 8 perros, y 3 gatos, más una infinidad de pájaros, y peces que se perdieron por el camino. Mi padre la abandonó a su suerte cuando nací. Ella intentó trabajar duro para que pudiera comer, pero al final acababa en casa de Kushina-san, y ella se iba de parranda con sus "amigos". Decidí no tenerle rencor por todo, al fin y al cabo era mi madre.

Y hacía un par de años que al fin asentó cabeza. Fue un palo muy grande cuando me dijo que mi futuro padre sería un Uchiha. El primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue el magnate Uchiha Fugaku. Gracias a dios se trató de un familiar cercano a Fugaku-san. ¿Y por qué fue un alivio? Pues porque estar enamorada de un futuro hermanastro sería una locura, a mi madre le daría algo y yo tendría que morirme lentamente por mi frustrante vida.

Madara había sido el causante de que mi vida volviese a la normalidad, aunque nunca tuvo normalidad. Mi madre sonreía, él parecía feliz, y yo estaba simplemente a lo mío. En esos dos años no tuve oportunidad para acercarme a Sasuke-kun. Ni una sola vez. Como veía que mi yo original nunca podría llegar a entablar conversación alguna con él, comencé a escribir novelas sobre nuestros encuentros. Sobre como sería mi vida junto a él. Todo muy fantasioso y con un Sasuke más abierto, más amable. Pero ni yo era tan extrovertida como para hablar con él, ni él tenía esas inmensas ganas de empotrarme contra la pared. Bendita mi imaginación.

Los días pasaron y yo seguí inmersa en mi escritura. Dejé el capítulo tal cual, y lo subí para crear expectación. Me sorprendí al ver un comentario. Nunca nadie me había comentado, como mucho me dejaban un me gusta, o lo visitaban. Esta vez había un comentario. Al fin. No tardé en ir a leerlo. Seguro que alguna chica me había dicho que valía mierdas y que me fuera a tomar por saco por no terminar la escena, y llevar así días y días, y días.

 _Cherry Blossom, El usurpador de mi corazón. Capítulo 10 -1._

Chidori23: **cherryblossom No sé porque estoy leyendo esto, pero...las escenas que describes son similares a mi vida cotidiana. ¿Quién eres?**

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo que mis historias se parecían a su vida cotidiana? ¿Quién mierdas era Chidori23? Ni le contesté. No sabía que decir. Me dejó sin palabras. Había intentado que lo que escribía no se pareciera a nada. Me había ambientado en un lugar lejos de Konoha. Parece ser que había alguien que pasaba por mis mismas desgracias.

Llamé a Ino nerviosa. Seguro que se le había escapado algo, y alguna loca ya había leído mi historia. Intentaba mantenerme en el anonimato. Eran demasiado malas para que la gente de la universidad las leyera. No contestaba, la muy cerda no contestaba. En estos momentos estaría con Sai dándole al tema,y yo aquí comiéndome la cabeza, y siendo aún más virgen que antes. Puta mierda.

La cosa ese día no mejoró para nada. Mi casa se vio de repente invadida por un extraño olor, y muchas voces. Mi salón, el salón del viejo de Madara había sido conquistado por tres adonis caídos del cielo.

- **Cariño, hoy tenemos visita. Se quedaran a dormir. Fugaku-san está fuera y no quería que se quedaran solos**. Con mis ojos señalé al tercer individuo. **Ah, Shisui se irá de inmediato**. Tierra trágame. **Bien, vamos a cenar. Madara llegará tarde hoy.**

Nadie hablaba en la mesa. Mi madre repartía la comida para los cuatro. El estómago se me había cerrado. Mis nervios pudieron conmigo y salí madre no me siguió, y se lo agradezco. El sueño pudo conmigo y allí dormida con el ordenador abierto, y mi novela a medio terminar. Un incesante ruido me despertó por la madrugada. Mi estómago sonó y no pude resistirme a bajar para llevarme algo a la boca. Ya en la cocina, con un chocolate caliente en mano, miré el dichoso móvil. Otro comentario. Estaba en racha. El último capítulo había sido subido y al fin pude terminar esa dichosa escena.

 _Cherry Blossom. El usurpador de mi corazón. Capítulo 10-2._

Chidori23: **cherryblossom se nota que no has tenido un puto orgasmo en tu vida.**

Se nota que no has tenido un puto orgasmo en tu vida. Un puto orgasmo. Orgasmo. Me cago en el puto Chidori23. Pero, ¿cómo iba a tener un puto orgasmo si era virgen? Esta persona era gilipollas. Un puto gilipollas toca huevos. Esta vez le contestaría.

CherryBlossom: **chidori23 por favor, si no le gusta mi novela, deje de leer. Así de fácil.**

Vale sí, fui muy floja. Le había podido insultar y quedarme tan pancha, pero tenía una imagen que mantener, y alguien como esa persona no la iba a echar por tierra. Seguí bebiendo mi chocolate caliente cuando alguien entró a oscuras en la cocina. No me di cuenta hasta que él habló.

\- **Ah, eres tú, Sakura**. Mi cuerpo se sintió desfallecer al escuchar como nombraba de forma tentadora mi nombre. Bueno, eso creía. Iba a decirle algo al fin, pero el ruidoso tono de mi móvil volvió a sonar. Dejé de observar sus movimientos como la pervertida que era, y miré la pantalla del móvil.

Chidori23: **cherryblossom lo curioso de todo es que me gusta. Aun así, sigo pensando que falta algo a esa escena**.

CherryBlossom: **chidori23 aclárate. Te gusta o te disgusta. Las dos cosas no pueden ser. Te vuelvo a repetir. Si no te gustan mis escenas eróticas no las leas**.

Un sonido ajeno a mí llegó a mis oídos. Sasuke miró atento su móvil. Seguramente una de sus chicas le estaría mandando whatsapp a troche y moche. Mi corazón se fue haciendo pedacitos por lo que vi. Un Uchiha Sasuke riendo, con un brillo en los ojos nunca vistos, y contestando como un loco a ese mensaje de aquella chica. Sería una rubia despampanante, con unos pechos que podrían asfixiarlo, y un manejo en la cama que yo no tenía, porque era malditamente virgen a mis 19. Ni siquiera sabía besar. Nadie me había besado antes. Puta vida.

Se sentó enfrente, y por un milésimo segundo nuestros ojos chocaron, negro contra jade. Oye, esto se parece a mi capítulo 10. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Mi móvil vibró. Lo tuve que poner en vibración porque me daba grima cada vez que sonaba y que sabía que sería aquella persona toca-pelotas de mi novela. Y así era.

Chidori23: **cherryblossom he dicho que me gustan. Ahora mismo yo recrearía esa escena. Sería algo más íntimo. No quiero que nadie le vea como yo le veo. Es de mi propiedad sin que lo sepa.**

Que chica más pervertida e insistente. Levanté mi vista del móvil y allí estaba ese hombre que me hacía suspirar cada mañana, tarde y noche, todo el santo día pensando en él. Y él hablando con sus chicas. Parecía impaciente con algo. Yo seguí a lo mío y contesté sin más a aquella persona molesta.

CherryBlossom: **chidori23 eres una pervertida. No creo que a esa persona le guste que hables de ella como si fuera un objeto**.

Le di a intro y listo, otro mensaje más. Esta vez no volvió a sonar nada. Y lo agradecía. Quizá si no hubiera contestado desde un principio, esa chica no me hubiera martirizado con sus me gusta y no me gusta. Mi invitado de honor se levantó de la silla junto a isla inmensa de la cocina. Dejó su vaso en el fregadero. Todo muy silencioso.

\- **¿Por qué das por hecho que soy mujer?** Giré la cabeza encontrándome con un Sasuke enfadado demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

\- **¿Perdón?** Joder, para la única oportunidad que tengo de que esté tan cerca, y es para encontrármelo cabreado.

- **Hmpf. Pensé que eras más inteligente.**

Se fue iracundo de la cocina. Yo metida en mi mundo tras ver su rostro tan cerca del mío, dejé el vaso en el fregadero y volví a mi habitación. No volvió a sonar mi teléfono, y feliz me quedé dormida. Mi mente más perversa me adentró a mi historia. En ella, la protagonista estaba gozando, mientras el chico, ese demonio de ojos destelleantes, la hacía gemir con su lengua. Sentí espasmos y mucho calor. Mi cuerpo se sentía raro, como a punto de escapar. Desperté de mi sueño, y juré por un segundo que seguía en él.

Iba a gritar, juraba que iba a gritar, pero él levantó su cabeza y estampó sus labios contra los míos, aún con ese sabor salado de mi intimidad. Sus manos tocaron con suavidad mis mejillas, mientras demandaba mi boca. Su lengua buscó la mía un sin fin de veces, y yo aún sin saber que ocurría, me dejé llevar. Ya más calmada y con mi cuerpo excitado, aquel individuo se apartó de mí, se inclinó y como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió lamiendo, chupando, y mordiendo mi clítoris. Dios, se sentía malditamente bien. Pude sentir que él se reía, y se movía. Y sin darme cuenta estaba rasgando aquel envoltorio plateado, llevándolo a ese miembro que sobresalía, lo mirases por donde lo mirases. Y sin más entró. De lleno. Sin avisar. Sin temor. Dios como dolía.

Él paró en seco. Y pude ver, gracias a la luz de la luna, que se arrepentía de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Relajé mi cuerpo al sentir que besaba cada recoveco de mi cochambroso cuerpo. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, había entrado en mi habitación, me había arrebatado mi tan odiosa virginidad y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo y pidiendo perdón con dulces besos. Pero yo ya no pararía, no daría marcha atrás. Viendo que no se movía, y haciendo memoria de todas mis perversiones escritas en la novela, moví mis caderas. Arriba y abajo. Mi cuerpo entró en un mundo desconocido, y la pasión, y la excitación del momento me llevó a agarrarlo de su maldito culo. Arañé su espalda, mientras me movía más rápido. Él gruñía y empezó a llevar las riendas de aquella barbaridad que estábamos cometiendo. Me besaba con cada estocada, con cada arremetida en mi interior.

\- **Yo no soy una chica**. Decía en cada acometida. Su ferviente miembro estaba dando donde más placer me daba. **Yo no soy una chica**. Volvió a repetir.

\- **Sa..ah**. No era capaz de decir nada. Me tenía entregada a la pasión. Y él se empecinaba en lo mismo. Repitiendo una y otra vez " _yo no soy una chica_ ". **Sasuke-kun**.

\- **Grita mi nombre, Sakura. Grítalo**. Retorció uno de mis pezones para después chuparlo. Otra acometida más fuerte, más violenta. **Dilo.**

\- **Mi madre nos escuchará. Mi madre..ah. Por dios. Sasuke-kun.**

\- **Así. Así.**

Entre gritos, desgarros, arañazos, y envestidas que te llevaban al más puro placer, nos dejamos llevar a un orgasmo impresionante. Bueno, también era el primero que tenía y no estaba muy segura de si era en sí un orgasmo.

Lo vi retirar el preservativo de su ahora algo flácido miembro. Intenté tapar mi cuerpo con la sábana, pero él no me dejó. Sus ojos negros contemplaron mi cuerpo. Nerviosa ante esa situación, pude ver como su miembro volvía a crecer y se tensaba con ganas de más. Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche fueron sus palabras...sus malditas y sensuales palabras.

\- **De ahora en adelante, yo seré el único que puede hacerte el amor. Seré el único que te haga gemir de placer. Seré el único que te amará sin restricciones**. Una sonrisa después de un beso lleno de amor apareció en su rostro. **Así que, deja de escribir "El usurpador de mi corazón". Deja que ame cada rincón de tu cuerpo y de tu alma, Sakura**.

Epílogo

\- **Que cara más reluciente, frente.** Y ahí estaba la cerda de Ino tocando las pelotas desde bien entrada la mañana.

\- **Es la nueva crema. Mi madre la trajo desde Milán.** Dije intentando evadir su mirada.

\- **Si claro, la nueva crema. Tú has tenido sexo, y del bueno, otra vez**.

Y bueno sí, el sexo era algo que formaba parte de mi vida desde aquella noche. Sasuke-kun y yo nos encontrábamos cada noche en el desván viejo de la casa de verano de los Uchiha. Nadie había sospechado nada y por ahora no queríamos que se supiera. Nuestra relación era íntima, misteriosa, y secreta. Hacía tiempo que no escribía. Dejé de lado mis novelas eróticas para tener una vida muy placentera y excitante junto a mi adonis particular. Reí porque Ino había dado en el clavo, pero mis labios estaban sellados y no dirían nada.

\- **Va, suelta prenda, frente**.

\- **Ya te dije que es la nueva crema de Milán**.

\- **Mentirosa. Venga, dímelo**.

Y entre risas, y tirones por parte de la cerda, entramos en clases. Me esperaba un largo día con ella. Pero las promesas que hicimos no serían en vano. Mi amor por él no se iría al traste por nada en el mundo.

 _-_ _ **Sakura, te amo.**_ _Dijo mi azabache favorito bajo las sábanas de mi cama_ _ **. Date cuenta de una vez, molestia**_ _. Sonreí y algunas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas._ _ **Maldita seas. No sabía que eras tú la chica de la novela**_ _. Le miré detenidamente. Esto me interesaba, porque estaba claro que todo esto que se había desencadenado se debía a la novela. Sonrojado como nunca lo había visto antes. Su fachada de misterioso y distante se calló delante de mis ojos._ _ **Buscaba la forma de acercarme a ti, y encontré esa novela cochambrosa que escribes**_ _. Bueno, no dejaba de ser él al hablar de forma tan ruda._ _ **Cuando leí lo de la cafetería supe que eras tú.**_

- _ **No te creo. Escribía de forma que nadie supiera que era yo**_ _. Besó mi boca de nuevo y nos perdimos durante un tiempo. Hizo un parón y volvió a dirigirse a mí._

 _-_ _ **No hace falta pensar mucho. Soy muy observador, Sakura. Llevo observándote casi toda mi vida, y sé que tú hacías lo mismo. Lo de la cafetería solo fue un pequeño descubrimiento**_ _._ _ **Aún no las tenía todas conmigo. Te escribí, y no contestabas. Tú, maldita molestia, contesta cuando te escriban**_ _. Me riñó, intentando ser lo más serio posible._ _ **No contestabas, y como tenía ese presentimiento de que eras tú, le dije a Itachi de venir aquí a cenar**_ _. Así que todo había sido obra de él._ _ **Era cierto que mi padre estaba fuera, y de que Madara nos dejaba, pero podíamos habernos quedado en casa. Saliste corriendo en plena cena, y no me dejaste dormir. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para alguien como yo confesarse a una persona como tú? Cada vez que me acercaba salías corriendo. Molestia. El caso es que me contestaste al final, y la casualidad y el destino nos llevó a ambos a la cocina**_ _._

 _-_ _ **Yo pensé que hablabas con alguna de tus chicas**_ _._

 _-_ _ **Pero, ¿qué chicas? Si era virgen**_ _. Gritó aún más sonrojado._ _ **Esto es difícil de confesar, Sakura, pero eres la primera chica con la que...**_ _-se arrascó el revoltoso pelo con nerviosismo-,_ _ **hago el amor**_ _. Susurró tan bajo que no llegué del todo a escucharlo._ _ **Tsk, no pensabas que si estaba enamorado de ti me iba a acostar con la primera que pasase, ¿no?**_ _Anonada me quedó. Mi adonis, el que tenía bajo mis sábanas, más rojo que sus preciados tomates, era un príncipe enmascarado. Mi tsundere._ _ **Bueno, el caso es que me informé y decidí atacar.**_

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué paraste?**_

 _-_ _ **¿Eh?**_ _dijo embobado al verme encima de él, y ver como cogía entre mis manos ese maldito pene que nos había llevado al éxtasis._

 _-_ _ **¿Por... qué... paraste?**_ _Le dije con cada lamida a ese miembro tan sumamente irresistible. Él gruñó y se llevó las manos al pelo._

 _-_ _ **Ay dios. Para... para. Saku...ra, para**_ _. No le hice ni caso, y metí con maestría, no se de dónde, todo su pene en mi boca. Y él gimió como un loco. Mis manos se movían de arriba a abajo, mientras mi boca hacía su trabajo en la punta. No tardó en irse. No tardó en estallar en mi boca. Su dulce esencia fue bien recibida por mí, y pude ver que quedó exhausto y con la mirada perdida. Subí de nuevo, quedando a su altura._ _ **Vale... eso...puedes hacerlo... cuando quieras... dios, Sakura**_ _. Me abrazó, y sin importarle que mi boca tenía su semen, me besó como si estuviera poseído, y volvió a poseerme esta vez locamente, sin parar, hasta culminar en un paraíso muy, muy placentero. Cuando volvimos a recobrar nuestras respiraciones, y abrazados, él dijo._ _ **Paré porque no sabía que hacer. Y te hice daño**_ _. Me abrazó más fuerte._ _ **Pero tú, molestia, cogiste las riendas y me volví loco. Tú me vuelves loco, Sakura. Así que, vuélveme más loco aún**_ _._


End file.
